


Territory

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you're mine. Mine. Or, do I have to remind you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Written for the round of kink from LJ. The kink was "Biting, Marking (with come), Spanking".

Jensen took a swallow of his beer as his green eyes followed the movement of Jared around the room. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend.

Yeah, **_boyfriend_**.

 

It was kind of a surprise for Jensen when he and Jared started dating. Not that anybody knew, that was for sure; they were still in the fucking closet, thank you very much.

It all started when they moved together, after Jared's break up with Sandy. They lived in each other's pocket for those four years; living in the same house wouldn't be that different.

But when the dates and the nights out at the bar were becoming far and few between, they knew something was different. And after a night of drinking cheap beer and playing Gran Turismo at the playstation, they kissed. From there to the fucking to the dating was quick and swift. They were still getting used to this new thing between them, so that was why they were keeping quiet about it.

"Jay man, glad to have you boys back!"

 

Jensen looked up at that voice, narrowing his eyes when Clark, one of the production assistants, came to hug and slap Jared on the back. Jared just laughed, hugging him back.

Now, Jensen wasn't known to be jealous with any of his former girlfriends. But Jared? Jared was an entire different thing. Jensen narrowed his eyes when Clark clapped on Jared’s shoulder, lingering a little bit more than it should. And his big goofy boyfriend of his smiled even more, touching Clark’s arm, squeezing, as he started telling some random story.

Jared was so screwed when they got home.

* * *

“Good God, what got into you?” moaned Jared, banging his head on the wall, baring his neck for Jensen hungry lips.

The blond growled at the question, pressing Jared even more against the wall, putting one leg between Jared’s. He gasped as his groin would rub deliciously against Jensen’s thigh. Giving one final bite, Jensen stepped back, his eyes almost black with arousal.

“Bedroom. Right now Jared.”

 

The brunette moaned, nodding his head eagerly and they almost ran to the room, kissing and groping along the way. When the door opened, Jensen just pushed Jared inside, taking off his black shirt, tossing aside. He stalked towards Jared, who swallowed at the feral look on his lover’s eyes.

"Clothes off." Jensen hissed, grabbing Jared by the collar, tearing his shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere.

Jared just shrugged the ruined cloth off his shoulders, kissing Jensen hungrily, opening his own jeans, letting the pants fall to the ground. Jensen made him walk backwards until his knees touched the end of bed, before he fell on his back. He got up on his elbows, licking his lips as he stared at the Adonis body in front of him. Jensen just opened his belt, the force of his movement making the leather piece slash on the air. The blond arched his eyebrow.

"So...you want my belt or my hand?"

Those simple words shot straight to Jared's groin. His breath hitched and he turned around, getting up on his hands and knees. It wasn't that often that Jensen got that...aggressive.

"Your...hand." gasped Jared, starting to take his boxers.

"Leave it on." ordered the blond, putting his hands on Jared's lower back. He approached, biting on his neck, hard. "You have a lesson to learn."

 

Jared arched his back, the front of his boxers already stained with pre come. His hands closed around the sheets and he waited in anticipation as he felt Jensen settle down behind him.

The first slap on his left cheek made him gasp, the sting echoing through the cotton boxer all the way to his skin. After the first blow Jensen didn't hold back, spanking him in earnest, alternating with one cheek and the other, sometimes reaching his inner thighs. Jared started moaning louder and louder with each slap. He arched his back, so close to the edge already and Jensen apparently haven't even started.

"Bitch." hissed Jensen suddenly, stopping his hands on the warm skin of Jared's ass, that he could feel even from above the boxer. His slowly peeled the last piece of cloth off, smirking when Jared squirmed. "Did I got you off with this? Are you ready to come if I just lay a finger on you?"

"Yes." Jared whispered, his head lowered, his breath labored.

"Well tough shit, lover," growled Jensen. He grabbed the younger man by the waist, making his back glue to his naked chest. "You won't come until I say so. Like I said, you have a lesson to learn."

Jared opened and closed his hands, wanting nothing more to just grab Jensen and impale himself on his cock, but the tone of his boyfriend's voice stopped his actions.

"What did I do?" Jared asked, his voice coming out breathless and needy.

"You're so foolish sometimes." started Jensen, his calloused hand sliding trough his neck, going down slowly. "You didn't think I wouldn't see how you were **_touching_** Clark, at the party?"

"I wasn't..."

"Be quiet Jared." warned Jensen, biting at his neck. "He was all over you and you let. him. do. it."

Jared smiled, gasping when Jensen's finger slowly circled his left nipple.

"Jealous?"

That was so not the thing to say. Jensen roared, pinching one of Jared's nipples. When he heard Jared cry at the harsh caress, he slowed his hand down, grabbing his cock at the base and squeezing.

"I guess I'll just have to remind you that you're mine."

 

Jared's cock pulsed in his hand. The younger man closed his eyes, taking a deep, shuddering breath. He knew he would say the words that would make everything so much hotter.

"Remind me, then."

It was like the trigger to Jensen lust and possessiveness. He growled again, biting Jared's neck, sinking his teeth into that bronzed flesh, his mark becoming deeper and deeper. Jared squirmed, moaning, crying out, his strength leaving him, making him boneless to that assault. His reached behind, trying to make Jensen come closer to him, his ass grinding against his boyfriend covered bulge.

"Hands on the headboard." whispered Jensen, licking the spot where he bit so hungrily before.

Jared just nodded, blinded by lust, putting his hands on the wooden piece, tilting his ass.

"Fuck me Jensen." moaned Jared in harsh pants.

The blond approached, opening his jeans, letting Jared hear the sound of the zipper. He grabbed his boyfriend by the hair, biting his neck again, letting his warm breath caress the bruised skin. He rubbed his cock against Jared's cheeks, sliding against his crack. Jared gripped the headboard tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Just fucking do it!" exclaimed the brunette, clenching his ass, feeling Jensen's cock almost penetrate him.

"So hungry for it." whispered Jensen, using his hands to spread Jared wide. He started sinking into that tight place, inch by inch. "You better not let anybody else do this to you."

Jared moaned out loud, nodding feverously, savoring the burn the stretch was providing as Jensen's pulsed inside him. He could never get enough of that sensation.

"You better mark me then." said Jared between pants, hissing when Jensen's cock brushed lightly against his prostate.

“You bet I will,” Jensen drew back, leaving only the tip, just to thrust forward hard. “You’re mine Jared.”

 

The younger man moaned louder, agreeing with his head, trying hard to not just low his hand and jerk off fast, in time with Jensen’s powerful thrusts. He could feel the friction of the blond’s jeans against his naked body, could hear the slap of his hard cock against his stomach with each movement. He arched his back, trying to get more, deeper, baring his neck, letting Jensen’s bite mark in sight.

Jared was such a fucking tease. Jensen stopped his movements suddenly, his whole cock inside Jared, his hardened nipples rubbing against Jared’s back.

“Do you like this?” whispered Jensen low and husky. “Like to fell all stretched on my cock? To be fucked so hard, you’ll feel me every time you sit down?”

“Yes, God yes, I love it. Touch me, fuck me, hard, deeper...god Jensen, do it!” babbled Jared, his mind overwhelmed by the sensation of being so full, by the low, sensual words.

“Touch yourself. But do not come yet.” ordered Jensen, regaining the speed of his movements.

When finally, **_finally_** Jared touched himself, his cock pulsed painfully against his palm. He jerked himself off roughly, in counterpoint with Jensen pounding into his ass. God, how he lived all those years they knew each other without this it was beyond him.

He felt as the tingling sensation got more and more intense, as the tightness in his belly spread through all over his groin, causing his breath to fail even more. He gasped, taking big gulps of air as his orgasm approached fast. That was when he felt Jensen’s hand entwine with his and squeeze his cock, hard, stopping his orgasm.

“Fuck.” Jared shouted, biting his bottom lip until it drew blood.

“I told you to not come yet,” was Jensen feral response. “Not until I have marked you inside out.”

 

Jared arched his back, still biting his bottom lip, his body tingling with those words, not helping his state. He felt as Jensen sped his thrusts, the whole bed shaking with their movements.

When Jensen stilled behind him, cursing, biting his shoulder harshly, Jared whimpered and seconds later he could feel Jensen hot come fill him in short bursts. Jensen started moving again, his come easing his movement, prolonging the aftershocks on Jared’s body.

“Jen…” Jared whined, trembling, his cock leaking copiously.

“Come for me Jay,” Jensen whispered, letting go of his grip, sliding a finger through Jared’s cock, teasing. “Show me how much you love what I do to you.”

Jared nodded numb, jerking off fast, the feeling of Jensen’s come sliding out of his stretched hole and dirtying his thighs pushing him well over the edge. With a chocked off moan, he came all over his hands, his stomach and part of the headboard.

 

He slumped against Jensen hard chest and felt as his boyfriend laid him gently on the bed. Jensen loomed over him, smirking predatorily, his fingers sliding through his chest, in little circles, leaving goose bumps on Jared’s skin.

“What…what are you doing?”

“Enjoying what is mine.” Jensen answered, his green eyes glowing with lust, passion and possessiveness. “Kissing you, biting you, fucking you, marking you…so you will never forget again.”

Jared moaned low on his throat and move his head, baring his neck.

 

Jensen could mark him all night if he wanted to.

 

 

THE END


End file.
